Goblin Invasion
After the Bar Game in the tavern, a swarm of goblins invaded, and captured the adventurers. Mission Goal Escape from the sewers of Absalom and return to the tavern. Party Members Cody's Group * Asa * Balthazar * Chase * M'thril Tyrsdottir * Shadow Emerson's Group *Airi *Jericho *Risona *Ryner -To be added- Jake's Group *Azil *Hekrion *Shylia other individuals who's names are not remembered. Mission Summary Cody's Group The party awoke inside a set of cells, a small patrol of goblins checking on them occasionally. Chase used his dexterous hair to pickpocket the keys off one of the guards. Shortly after, the party released each other and decided to find their way out, despite being virtually unarmed. They also discovered Rembrahk asleep in a cell, seemingly impervious to being awoken, and decided to leave him as they searched for escape. The first room the party stumbled upon was a large empty room with ornate tiles and murals on the walls. Asa immediately barged into the room and was pelted with arrows that were triggered to the tiles on the floor. Chase and Shadow then decided to attempt to figure out how the room works. Chase studied the murals on the wall and discovered a strange kind of dance that made a logical pattern to get them through the room. He then directed Shadow through the room, showing him the path that didn't contain trapped tiles. The rest of the party followed behind and they successfully made it out. - Needs to be filled in- - Go Party, Go! - Emerson's Group The group awoke inside a prison cell. Ryner used Animate Rope to untie himself, then immediately cast Sleep on the group upon their waking up, in fear of being killed by Risona. Risona and the Kobold were unaffected, Jericho fell asleep. The Kobold started looking around the room for a weapon. Seeing that Risiona was still awake Ryner cast Daze. Risona convinced The Kobold that she would kill him if he didn't kill Ryner. After the Kobold attacked him, Ryner woke up Jericho but Risona convinced Jericho that Ryner was trying to kill him. The group proceeded to attempt to fight back against him, in what they perceived as self defense. However, a large number of goblins were in the hallway. Ryner managed to convince the group that the golbins were more of a threat than he was. Three goblins came in and the group attempted to fight back, but Risona was killed. Luckily, Airi showed up at the last minute and saved the remaining members. -To be continued- Jake's Group Upon awaking, the party members who had been kidnapped from the tavern found themselves in a cell. Azil had already been locked up in the cell, but when the new prisoners had been brought in, he had broken himself of his ropes, and had unlocked the cell door for an escape attempt. When the others came to their senses, Azil offered his assistance in setting them free, in exchange for treasure or a story. Hekrion told a bit of his past as a story, not wanting to show his abilities to complete strangers. Azil, however, was able to tell it was more than just a story, but let him out anyway. Looking around the cell, the group found a sharp metal rod that could be used as an impromptu shank. After planning how they would fight the two guards, they slowly began sneaking out of the cell. However, accidentally kicked a rock, causing the goblin guard to turn around, fish in hand, at the group. Attempting to keep him quiet, Hekrion quickly said, "You're just seeing things. That fish isn't very good for you." Naturally, the goblin was confused, and stood there for a moment. However, it was obvious that conflict was inevitable, so the group pounced the orc guard, and surrounded the goblin in the corner of the room. After taking out the guards, the group found a sack in the desk. Azil managed to lie about its actual contents, and managed to give the group only 10 gp, rather than a true equal split of around 100 gp each. After putting the sack away, two orc guards knocked on the door. Hekrion attempted to persuade them that he was an orc, and that everything was under control, but failed to mask his voice very well. The rest of the team quickly surrounded the door, ready to pounce the orcs as soon as they entered the room. Within a few moments, the group had soundly defeated them, and taken their heads. Leaving the room, they found themselves in a hallway with three doors. There were one on the left and right walls, and one that led straight forward. Hekrion opened the first door, and managed to find the group's original possessions, so that they would be able to find capably once more. The second room was a resting room, with a couple of beds and treasure chests. There wasn't much in the chests, and the only important object was a loaf of moldy bread, which was given to Hekrion. All that was left was the third door. Upon entering the room, they saw that there was a duck sitting in a magical circle in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room was another door, but it was surrounded by a five foot wide pit of acid. Shylia and Azil were both skeptical of the duck, and tried attacking it from afar. However, it didn't move a muscle. The group moved into the room further. Upon investigation, it was obvious the room had a trap, as there were metal bars that could potentially block both doors. Before acting any further, the group moved the crates from the storeroom under the bars of the door they had first come through, so that the bars wouldn't be able to fall. At this point, Shylia decided to kick the duck out of the circle. By doing so, the duck immediately started running away from the group and around the room as the ceiling slowly started sinking. Fortunately, the crates that had been placed stopped the iron bars from falling down, providing a method of escape if necessary. The group tried to catch the duck and put it back in the circle to stop the ceiling from sinking. However, any attempts to grab it failed. Still having the moldy bread, Hekrion made a trail of breadcrumbs leading to the circle to attempt to attract the duck back to the circle. As soon as he stepped in the circle, though, the ceiling stopped. It was made apparent, then, that the magic circle would stop the falling ceiling so long as a living creature was inside of it. The rest of the party started moving the crates over to the exit. As soon as everyone was safely beyond the exit, Hekrion ran for the door and leapt over the pit of acid and made it through safely. As the ceiling continued sinking, the duck began running for the exit himself. Shylia managed to hit it with an arrow as it was jumping over the acid, however, and it fell straight into the acid, just as the ceiling hit the floor. After a few seconds, the ceiling rose again, and the group saw a gilded egg in the acid where the duck had fallen. Azil took it quickly and began examining it. He could hear something inside of it, and broke the egg open. After doing so, Azil immediately vanished, and there was now a Fire Elemental, Water Elemental, and Earth Elemental in the room. After a few moments of staring at each other in confusion, the elementals began fighting amongst themselves, and the party ran down the hallway to get away. The elementals, however, decided to pursue after the party, trapping them in a deadend, as the door to the next room was barred, and would take time to remove. As this was happening, Azil found himself in a mysterious place, completely pitch black. In the distance, he saw a giant dwarf, made of stars hammering on an anvil. The dwarf, upon seeing Azil, raised his hammer, and began swinging it to the ground. Azil attempted to get out of the way, but the hammer was far too large to avoid, and he was struck. However, when he was struck, he found himself back in the sewers, with the elementals also gone. The party managed to unbar the door, and the next room had a ladder leading up. Taking the ladder, they found themselves outside of the tavern. Follow-Up Quests *Burn and Pillage (Cody) *Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance (Emerson) *Temple of Anubis: Murder Mystery (Jake) Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions Category:Jake Missions Category:Cody Missions